Three Brothers
by alien-madness
Summary: Garra, Sauske, and Naruto are sent on a mission. but there's a problem. Sauske has betrayed them to the enemy. what is to become of the three brothers
1. Chapter 1

Three Brothers

Being shunned and shown cold hearts, never to know what love feels like. When he met Garra he knew that they were alike. So very much alike that it was kind of scary. He would not of thought of how he would of turned out if he hadn't of had friends, people to care for him when he wasn't well or when he was sad. No one was there for Garra, no one. Everyone ran from him like a plague, as if he was disease. Why would the very people that made him the way that he is shun him the way that they do? They were like unknown brothers, not related by blood, but by circumstance. They were connected by something bigger then them themselves. Why them, how were they connected? And what will their futures hold?

Naruto was staring Garra right in the eye when he was thinking this, of course Garra just stared back with those cold merciless eyes that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Something about him reminded him of something but he couldn't think of what. It felt like something familiar; something that shouldn't be easily forgotten. But for some reason he couldn't remember. It felt like a vague dream, something that just would not surface no matter how hard he tried. But why was that realization happening now? He had met Garra before and he realized then that they were so much alike, but now it was more than that. He felt connected to him somehow. As if they were bonded together by some unknown force. Naruto wanted answers and he wanted them now. He decided that he was going to ask Grandma Tsunade as soon as he got the chance. His new mission was about to start.

Naruto was sent a letter just the day before saying that he had a mission to carry out and that his team consisted of none only but the three cursed themselves: Garra, Sauske, and Naruto himself. But why he wandered would they choose them, curious and strange. It was as if they were being set up for a test, or maybe a failure, either way Naruto was going to do his job and not complain. This was a class A mission and he couldn't afford to be off his game. So he purged his mind of all uncertainties and went to go meet up with the hokage.

When Naruto got to the meeting place Garra and Sauske were already there so he took his seat right beside them and waited. So needless to say that even though this was a class A mission the hokage was missing. She was probably out gambling or something. So they ended up waited for a grand total of an hour before Tsunade even showed up. She gave them their mission which only took five minutes and sent them on their way. Naruto was pumped, the last major mission that he had done was a couple of months ago so he was ready. He wanted to prove that they could do more missions and not stick around doing the petty missions like getting a cat out of a tree. But something was bothering Naruto. Both Garra and Sauske seemed too serious. Maybe it was from their last fight; Garra had beaten Sauske into the dirt and wouldn't let him lay a punch. And that's in the literal since. But that was two years ago and hopefully they had gotten over that. You don't see Garra trying to get revenge on Naruto because Naruto beat him now do you? No I thought not.

So the entire journey was a quiet one until it was so quiet that Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You've been staring at each other with hatred ever since we got into the meeting room. What is going on?" It seemed like it was the best thing to say, but Naruto never got an answer and that was because right after he had finished asking his question they were attacked. Garra and Sauske didn't look surprised but hey that was natural for them. But as for Naruto this was just a way to get out his frustration. So without even coming up with a plan he started running right into the center of the enemy.

As he was running he put up his hand sign and yelled, "shadow clone jutsu!" He was so pumped that he beat the enemy in less then ten minutes. But when he looked back to see how Garra and Sauske were doing all he saw was them standing there staring at each other.

Garra looked pissed off and he sounded pissed off as well, he was yelling at Sauske. He was saying stuff like "They followed us because of you." And he said stuff like "; your working for them aren't you?" He didn't let up, but Naruto could understand why he was asking those questions. But what he wasn't expecting was the answer that they got from Sauske.

Sauske looked down then back up, and this time there was fire in his eyes, "and what if I said that I told them where we were going. What if I said that yes I'm working for them? What would you do?"

The problem with what Sauske said is that instead of the reaction coming out of Garra it came out of Naruto. Naruto was so angry that he just disappeared and appeared again on top of Sauske punching him and yelling at him. All Naruto could think of was (how could you, HOW COULD YOU?!") But Naruto wasn't just thinking it; he was also saying it out loud. Suddenly Naruto stopped punching and stood up; Sauske could have sworn that he saw tears on Naruto's face. But isn't that funny Naruto crying for Sauske, Naruto wouldn't do that, Naruto hated Sauske too much to do that. ; or did he. But Sauske didn't care either way; he just wanted a way to become the most powerful ninja in the leaf village, and more.

As Sauske was thinking this Naruto turned around and faced him, the tears starting to dry and scar his face.

"Why? Why did you do it Sauske? I thought that we were in this together, brothers till the end. Or do you not remember the oath we made. All three of us, back in the fight against your brother, when he killed the entire squad…….. Including Sakura. Have you been so focused on getting stronger that you pushed that out of you mind entirely, because if so then we're leaving. And this time we're leaving without you."

As Naruto finished what he was saying he and Garra turned and started to go. Leaving Sauske to ponder what Naruto had said.

Ok people this is the end of chapter one so please enjoy and please please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke didn't care if Naruto and Gaara left; that would make it easier on his part, but still something was eating away at him like a deadly virus. He couldn't figure out what the feeling was so he tried to shake it off then he started coming up with a plan.

Meanwhile Naruto and Gaara were getting further and further away from Sasuke. After what happened with Sasuke; Naruto wasn't feeling himself he was upset, but not only that he also felt disappointed. Why did Sasuke always have to screw everything up? Finally, once again he was feeling as if they could be friends, but this little incident had proved him wrong. There was no return for Sasuke for now on he was to be part of Naruto's life no more……..Yeah right, the nagging in his heart told him differently. No, he could never give up on Sasuke even if he tried he was like a brother, so he decided that he'll just have to try harder to get him back. While he was deep in thought Gaara was watching him, wandering what he was thinking. He himself was disappointed when he found out about Sasuke and what he had done, even though he had been originally looking for the flaw. He felt sorry for Naruto, for he himself had been betrayed by someone he loved dearly. Sasuke shouldn't have done that to Naruto, it was the worst thing in the world that he could do to him. And that within itself drove him mad. He was wandering how Naruto was going to take it. Or maybe he just wouldn't take it at all; maybe he would put that memory in a dark corner and try to forget about it. No, that's not like Naruto at all. He will remember, and he would use that in the next fight against Sasuke (if the need ever were to arise.) And for Naruto's sake he hoped that it wouldn't. Gaara turned to Naruto and asked if he was alright, Naruto just smiled and said yes. He looked so pained. Just then a sudden coldness swept around them like a veil of snow in the winter time. And yet it was June; this was not the time of year that you would suspect coldness from. No sooner had the change started it also stopped, something was completely and utterly wrong. But what was it, what could be causing this sudden change?

Sasuke had been wandering around for hours and yet no one from the sound had shown up to regroup and come up with a new plan. He was getting antsy, did something happen to them? Or did they already capture Naruto and Gaara? But the most troubling question was; why did he care about what happened to them? They didn't care about him so why should he care about them? But, if Naruto didn't care about him then why was he always getting upset when he betrayed them? Every time Sasuke did something wrong Naruto was always jumping the case at him, telling him how wrong it is. Maybe he should try to straighten things out with him, give it a shot. He would just have to ditch the sound ninja and try to find them. Well it couldn't be that hard, he would just have to follow Naruto's stupidity. He frowned, he should have listened to Naruto in the first place and now it may be too late. He stopped; God he hoped it wasn't too late, right now he just wished that he could make it to Naruto and Gaara before the sound ninja's could.

Naruto turned around to a shuriken right in the face, startled he fell over. Gaara saw this and set a sand barrier between Naruto and the ground. One second it had just been Naruto and Gaara, and within the next second they were surrounded. Who where they, were they working with Sasuke? Oh well, they would just have to fight their way though this predicament. No one could stand up to them; not as long as they had each other, but they were missing something. Naruto wouldn't be thinking clearly as long as he kept his thoughts on Sasuke. They might not win this fight, this might be the end.

Sasuke had found the trail Naruto left for him; how could he have been so stupid, Naruto would never give up on him. He finally knew that, but right now he was wishing that he knew that before all this ever happened. Sasuke jumped into the clearing ahead of him; as soon as he did he found himself face to face with Naruto and they were surrounded by his once comrades now enemies. But who cares, as soon as Naruto saw Sasuke he was happy. They were brothers till the end, and nothing, nothing was ever going to get in between them again.

this might be the end of this story, it all depends on if you all like it or not. please comment.


End file.
